1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld tool device with a hammer mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published European Patent Application document EP 1 690 642 A1 has already described a handheld tool device with a hammer mechanism that has at least a striker and a cam guide that drives the striker at least in a hammer-drilling mode.